vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Reinhard van Astrea
Summary Reinhard van Astrea is the current Sword Saint and a member of the Royal Guard, currently acting as Felt's knight. Reinhard became the Sword Saint at the age of 5. He is incredibly powerful, and is stated to be the most powerful character in the series. When Reinhard was 5, he inherited the blessing of the sword saint, however he inherited it while his grandmother Thearesia van Astrea was fighting The White Whale, which lead to her death. His father Heinkel Astrea had refused to go on the conquest to fight the whale, so his grandmother did instead, because of this Wilhelm van Astrea his grandfather always held animosity towards Heinkel for refusing to go, and Reinhard for taking away her blessing in battle, and as a result, Wilhelm left the Astrea house. As a 5 year old Reinhard defeated his father in a sword match, which also earned his father animosity, so he tried to kick Reinhard out of the Astrea house. Reinhard's mother was also not in his life as she was afflicted with a condition known as "Sleeping Beauty" when Reinhard was 2, and is still asleep in the present without any changes to her body. Because of his unbelievable power he is treated as a knight among knights, a hero, and has such has to live up to those expectations. A hero protects the people and never losses, which explains the long list of blessings he has, as Reinhard isn't just trying to be the sword saint, but the hero of the world. Reinhard has developed a very absolute view on justice, he sees himself as the model of what is just, and anything that is unjust has to be eradicated. As a hero, Reinhard follows whatever the world decides, in a war against the whole world Reinhard would win, however he would surrender if the world decided that he should, also been stated by the author that if the world decided whom he should marry, he would have no issue accepting that. Before the beginning of the story Reinhard was attached to the royal guards, and held in reserve as a weapon of last resort, just having him patrol an area had the effect of improving the security of it. Reinhard also doesn't have any time for entertainment, as those with power have a responsibility to use it correctly, so he doesn’t have the time to set aside the world to look for entertainment. Reinhard isn't powerful because of the blessing of the Sword Saint, as even without it he would be the same as it depends on the talent of the individual, also Reinhard would still be powerful without his blessings, he just wouldn't be able to beat those who are "cheating", in other words haxed. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B, likely higher | At least High 6-A, likely higher Name: Reinhard van Astrea Origin: Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Human, Sword Saint Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, stamina and senses, Blessed, Weapon Mastery, Mana Absorption and Energy Beams, Completely unable to get drunk, Precognition, Magic can't be used when he is absorbing mana, Regeneration (Low-Mid) (Lesser spirits are attracted to Reinhard and try to heal him whenever he becomes injured, lesser spirits have been shown to heal fatal injuries before), Can wish for any blessing that exists in the world, Can create and control shock waves by touching the ground with his feet, Telepathy, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Resistance to Death Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Illusions, Pain Manipulation, Mind Manipulation | Same as before in addition to Matter Manipulation ("Rebirthed" the world after Puck froze trees, forest and towns etc, at absolute zero and turned them to dust, completely erased all traces of Puck from the world) Attack Potency: At least Small Country level, likely higher (Easily caused severe damage to Puck without any weapon) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Reinhard can stalemate Satella and is stated to be the strongest character in the series. He is likely stronger than Satella, but is unable to kill her because of her immortality) Speed: At least Hypersonic+, likely higher (Reinhard is significantly faster than Thearesia), with FTL reactions (Superior to Reid, who could react to several light speed attacks) | At least Hypersonic+, likely much higher, with at least FTL reactions (Should be far faster than before) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Superior to Wilhelm) Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class, likely higher | At least Multi-Continent Class, likely higher Durability: At least Small Country level, likely higher | At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher Stamina: Extremely High (Superior to Puck and Roswaal who can fight for days, can stalemate Satella in an endless battle) Range: Kilometers | Thousands of kilometers Standard Equipment: As the sword saint Reinhard wields the Dragon Sword Reid which can only be drawn against opponents it deems worthy for it to be used against. Intelligence: His intelligence is stated to be normal, but his intuition is incredible, so even when taking a test, he’ll get full marks from answering normally, even if it’s not multiple choice. With just his intuition he can tell the physical condition of his opponents in battle by how their bodies feel when he hits them with his sword. Weaknesses: Reinhard's gate is unable to release the mana inside of his body back out into the atmosphere, though he is able to absorb an incredible amount. The mana doesn't cause any harm to his body as he uses all of his mana to boost his physical abilities. This causes him to be able to make others unable to use any magic or spirit magic while he's absorbing mana. Reinhard has no affinity with magic, making him unable to use it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Reinhard's divine gift is to gain any Divine Protection that he wants. He has the following list of incomplete blessings, but is stated to have over 100: *'Sword Saint:' Swordsmanship maxes out, and become able to draw Reid, the Dragon Sword. The blessing of being able to "break the unbreakable". *'Arrow Avoidance:' He cannot be hit by projectiles and long-distance attacks won’t hit Reinhard as the blessing causes thrown weapons such as knives to change their trajectory, effectively making it impossible for them to hit him, as shown in episode 3 of the anime, the trajectory of Elsa's thrown weapon was changed when aimed at him. *'Arrow Guarantee:' Any projectile he uses is guaranteed to hit the target. *'Magic Resistance:' No curses, debuffs, or buffs can affect him. *'Fire Avoidance:' 80% reduction from fire damage. *'Wind Absorption:' 80% of wind magic is absorbed. *'Earth Resistance:' Earth magic has an 80% reduced effect on him. *'Water Reflection:' 80% of water magic is reflected. *'Darkness Immunity:' 80% of darkness magic is nullified. *'Light Sharing:' 80% of light magic is shared to another target. *'Swiftness:' He can move at superhuman speed. This affects mounts as well. *'Riding Mastery:' He can ride any animals. *'Initiative:' He cannot be ambushed, and all initial attacks from Reinhard connect. *'First Attack Immunity:' The first time an attack is performed at Reinhardt, it always misses. *'Proceeding Attack Immunity:' The second attack and all following attacks misses him. *'Rain Blessing:' He gains power in rain. *'Sun Blessing:' He gains power in sunny weather. *'Night's Blessing:' He gains power during the night. *'Morning Blessing:' He gains power during the morning. *'Mind Reading:' Vague understanding of what's on other people's mind. *'Item Mastery:' Able to know how to use any item he holds. *'Unarmed Mastery:' Very strong even without any weapons. He can use a sword less style of fighting in which he uses his hand as a sword. *'Blessing of War God:' Able to use any weapons masterfully, this extends to even things like iron pipes or disposable chopsticks, he can easily use them as weapons to cut through things. *'Blessing of Lake:' Can walk on water, can also be used to submerge himself in water if he wishes. *'Blessing of Mist:' Mist does not hinder his view. *'Blessing of Cloud:' Can walk on clouds. *'Blessing of Lightning:' Lightning will never strike him. *'Sodium Knowledge:' He will never get salt and sugar mixed up. *'Taste King:' No matter how or what he cooks, the food will come out delicious. *'Blessing of Frying, Steaming, Boiling:' Complete mastery of all the cooking methods. *'Clothes Designing:' Can design fabulous clothes that will surely start a fad. *'Master Teacher:' His students become successful in learning. *'Training Mastery:' Can train not only his body, but also other people, to their maximum potential. *'Poison Immunity:' Immunity to all poisons. *'Illness Immunity:' Immunity to all diseases. *'Power Bleeding:' Bleeding actually makes him stronger. *'Blessing of the Phoenix:' Upon death, he is granted a "continue?" once. He has already used this blessing in his fight with Regulus. *'Judgment:' Enables Reinhard to know of any Divine Protections his opponents have. *'Unknown Blessing': It has been stated that if a tactical nuke was used on Reinhard it wouldn't go off. *'Wind Evasion': A blessing that only ground dragons should have, it enables Reinhard to be unaffected by the wind and not encounter any wind resistance while running. *'Telepathy': Allows Reinhard to be able to tell other people his thoughts telepathically. It's normally used to tell close friends certain thoughts. *'Precognition': He has a super sense which through his intuition alerts him of danger, and distinguishes all attacks in advance. Key: Base | With Reid Note: Reinhard cannot literally get any ability that he wants, he can only get blessings that exist within the world. Blessings overall aren't particularly haxed, they are just as the author describes them as, helpful things, authorities are what are haxed. This is why he couldn't just wish for a blessing to beat Regulus, as a blessing doesn't exist that can defeat a guy who is for all intents and purposes, invulnerable when using his authority. Also it is unclear at the moment, the mechanics behind some of his abilities like First and Proceeding Attack Immunity, Arrow Avoidance, Arrow Guarantee and his other blessings that make elements less effective on him, as translations for the fights he is involved in, don't exist at the moment. Those blessings should preferably be ignored in vs matches as taking them at face value leads to no limits fallacies. Others Notable Victories: Christopher Valzelide (Silverio Vendetta) Christopher's profile (Note: This was Base Reinhard, and Christophers 6-B tier was used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Category:Weapon Masters Category:Humans Category:Knights Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Good Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Hax Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 6 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Absorption Users